Red Knight
Red Knights are a hero-only class. Their outfits are usually red, to allude to their names. Sometimes, however, the outfit's color isn't red. They do not have the best stats, but they do not have the worst. They are well rounded, and can use both melee, magic and ranged abilities. While they do not have the ability to use the best magic, they can equip anything. Races Red Knights are a class exclusive to heroes, and are only exclusive to humans and elves. Active Skills *Light Slash - A low damage, but fast strike. Can interrupt enemies attacks with the speed. (2 turn cooldown after ten uses.) 10 *Heavy Slash - A high damage, but slow strike. This attack can be interrupted easily. (1 turn cooldown) 10 *Blitz - A neutral damage spinning attack. This attack hits everyone within its radius. (2 turn cooldown after 3 uses) 15 *Pierce - A neutral damage thrusting attack. This attack lowers the enemies defense. (3 turn cooldown) 15 *Cure Lv.3 - Heals approximately 80% of your HP. (10 turn cooldown) 30 *Fire Lv.2 - The user fires a ball of flames towards the opponent, which on contact turns into a large pillar. Burns enemies at a 20% chance. (2 turn cool down after five uses) 20 *Thunder Lv.2 - The user calls forth three pillars of lightning, striking the enemy three times. (2 turn cooldown after five uses) 20 *Ice Lv.2 - The user sends a blast of frozen air towards the opponent. If it hits, ice crystals will form, stabbing into the opponent. 20% chance to freeze opponent. (2 turn cooldown after 5 uses) 25 *Buster Ruin - The user charges energy, sending forth a non-elemental ball which explodes upon impact, damaging foes heavily. (4 turn cooldown after one use) 30 *Haste Lv.2 - The user's speed doubles, allowing swift movement. (10 turn cooldown) (Lasts for 5 turns.) 35 Passive Skills *Soul of the Red Knight - Increases Strength and Magic by 5 times your level. (Level 10) *Launch - User can send enemies into the air at the end of a basic attack combo. (Level 15) *Smite - User can slam enemies into the ground at the end of an aerial attack combo, dealing bonus damage. (Level 15) *Sword Proficiency - User can equip any sword, and when equipping swords gain a 20 strength boost. (Level 10) *Staff Proficiency - User can equip any staff, and when equipping staves gain a 20 magic boost. (Level 10) *Doublestrike - User can activate a combat-based attack twice (Level 25) *Doublecast - User can cast a magic-based attack twice. (Level 25)Speed strike: Cooldown for combat-based attacks are reduced by 20% (Level 35) *Speedspell - Cooldown for magic-based attacks are reduced by 20% (Level 35) *Red Lord's Embodiment - Advancement into the Red Lord class. Stats increase by 25% of the current stats. Stat gain increases by 25%. EXP to allied party members increase by 20% (Level 50) Stat Curve As the Red Knight is a balanced class, their stats increase by the same amount per level, and their base stats are exactly the same. Category:Classes